onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yoru
Abilities Should it be mentioned that the sword was unable to cut through Jozu's diamond-like body? I don't want to make unnecessary edits. Subrosian 08:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Well considering how One Piece presents swordplay, I'm not sure myself. Him not cutting Diamond Jozu may be a sign that: 1) Mihawk himself isn't capable enough (after all Zoro's inabillity to cut steel with Three Swords was followed by him gaining knowledge, becoming aware and using a single blade)... The swordsman could be more responsible for the results of the battle than the blade(s). 2) Mihawk himself wasn't trying hard enough in his attempt (this is also possible, there could be some more power, abillities or such he could be storing but admittably it's speculation without basis) It's safer to put it on Mihawk's page though I can't word it better than "During a brief clash with Jozu, he couldn't his foe's diamond body" in the history section. --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 14:57, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Name Kokutou is a description or title, and means 'black sword', therefore I think the swords true name is Yoru, which I think translates to Night. Shuusui, another black katana, is also referred to as a kokutou. I'm not fluent in japanese but I think this can be solved by investigating all the instances where the sword's name is mentioned, and analyse the grammar of the sentence to determine whether it's Kokutou Yoru as in 'the Black Sword, Yoru' or whether the full name of the sword is Kokutou Yoru 20:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Also notice that in the anime Mihawk constantly makes reference to his kokutou ("this black sword" or "the black sword"). I know the anime is not considered canon, but I believe in this case it's accurate. I'm sure the sword is named Yoru, and is referred to as a Kokutou just like Shuusui.Junaid-Sennin 21:43, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Attacks Name I don't remember that Mihawk has ever named one of his attacks in manga or anime. What are the sources ? LordRayleigh 22:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I just read the section and apparently they got them from video games. Which is pretty stupid to use as a "source" when it's not canon. SeaTerror 23:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) It's the only "official" source, I have searched for Mihawk's techniques names in various games and the attacks that appears in more than a game have all the same name. If you find it stupid so why don't you remove Akainu's unamed move "Ganshou Kenga", it's the same thing than Mihawk's.--KishinZoro177 12:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Video games are not canon therefore they shouldn't be used as canon. SeaTerror 18:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC) shouldnt the ablites be under hawk eyes name. shouldnt the abilties be under hawk eyes name because he made the ablite not the sword he uses it to use the ability . Eh.. Its fine as it is dude, leave it.. Also sign your posts.. Classification I know that Mihawk claimed the Kokuto Yoru is the strongest sword in the world, but where does it say that it's one of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono? Just because it's the strongest, doesn't mean it automatically enters the highest classification. It could be that the Kokuto Yoru has its own unique classification. Unless someone can provide a reliable source, the classification as one of the twelve is considered speculation, and will be removed. 03:46, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Rename Kokuto is just the type of the sword. Shusui is also a kokuto. So this page should be renamed to Yoru. --Klobis 05:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) You know best.. Let the others see it and then change it.. Yup. Thanks for having added the reference for the grade, by the way. Sounds good to me, though I don't recall Shushi ever being referred as a "kokuto". 19:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Shusui was called the "Black Blade", which means the same thing as Kokuto. 19:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Attack list Shouldn't the attack list be in Dracule Mihawk? They are his attacks, not the sword's. True... He can't do them with another sword, but still the attacks are his. In Kogatana article there is one attack too.. How can you say he cannot do with another sword? My point is simple: the attack list should be in the character or in the fighting style's page, not in the object's page. Cause how is a normal katana supposed to hold 'the strongest slash of the world' ? And yea, if you move the list, then do it with Kogatana too..